1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an encapsulation member, an organic light emitting display device having an encapsulation member, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device having an encapsulation member.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Organic light emitting display (OLED) devices display information of images or characters by using light generated as holes and electrons, which are provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively, are combined with each other at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED devices have been spotlighted as next-generation display devices because the OLED devices have various advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, and low power consumption. The OLED devices may additionally include a polarization structure to prevent a reflection of an external light.
The organic light emitting layer of the OLED devices may be easily degraded by oxygen and/or moisture, so that the life span of the OLED devices may be reduced. Therefore, the OLED devices may include encapsulation members for protecting the organic light emitting layer from the external environment.